Courier of the stars
by Firefox24x
Summary: The courier get transported to a far away world I which if surely sci-fi, watch as he meets new people and aliens, new technologies and a new adventures that he will be sucked into. he will placed in a usual situation where he will rely on other people to help him. (read the authors note for more information simply because it can hold more info) 3,335 words total.
1. A discovery

Courier of the stars

 **A/N All right before a start this off I know the first few chapters will be all fallout but that is because I am just building up to the star wars section, This is my first cross over and I am not going to be very good at it but I will try and do my best when it comes to plot and other related things. I will probably do motor simply because it is my favourite story to read on this site and I like how many adaptations there are of it. But I might go with SWTOR story but I will have up until I make the Star Wars chapter, I have not played SWTOR just read stories on it so I have a fairly okay idea of stories when it come to that subject.**

 **Few more things I will only be using the power armour for the first few chapters and a little afterward because I find it would be a bit OP for an armoured behemoth walking around with all the time and simply due to power requirements. I will have fallout 4 style armour since I believe that it makes for sense physic wise and I love the T-60 armour style they made. Apart from that I will only be using weapons and armour from fallout NV simply because that is a game character I have picked. I will gradually tell you u what the courier looks like but that will not happen in a few chapters simply for character development. Thank you for reading and I look forward to hearing your criticism of the subject, updates made be sporadic.**

It was an average day in the wasteland, well as average as you can get in a post-apocalyptic helps cape desert. It had been a few years since the Courier helped the NCR in winning over hoover dam from Mr. House and the Legion, a hard though battle which for ever changed the wasteland called Vegas for better and for worse. The brother hood of steel entered an alliance with the NCR for technology and power armour and in return they would help enforce and help figure out new technology that was found., the boomers helped with munitions and other various factions doing their best help the people of the wasteland. Although this was going on there was one person who hardly helped the people anymore, he had enough of the savagery and stupidity of people for now so he turned to the only place he could when looking for a calming time when someone is as smart as him.

Big mountain now known as the Big Empty was the one location where the courier felt the most at home for some reason, it wasn't any safe houses in the wasteland or houses he brought even though people knew to stay away from them in case of retribution from the person who owned it. But the sink felt like his real home since he spent most of the time there building and dismantling things from the blueprints that he found throughout the various complexes such as robots and weapons an even a few miscellaneous objects, which he would download into his pip-boy for ease of access.

He was in the middle of scrounging through a fairly old building which had been unearthed from the recent reconstruction of big empty since the courier had gotten most of the robots and cyborg dogs under control mainly though disabling then with his pulse gun and then repurpose them to suit his needs. He had killed mainly all the rampant creatures and any that he didn't were killed by the new robots that patrolled whether they were robot- scorpions or securitrons, he had all the robot's blueprints stored on his pip-boy 5000 which he had upgraded from a 3000 model. It had an upgraded memory from state of the art design he had the think tank came up with even if they had to have three attempts at trying due to them somehow getting food all over the first prototype. They had also streamlined it so that it was a big lighter even though it was coated with saturnine items making it physically indestructible.

As he was making his way down to the second floor he was thinking about what had draw him to search this building, he was working in the sink which had turned into a very cluttered (organised by the courier) mess with various weapons and armour thrown in various containers, and a half-dismantled laser rifle capacitor. He was in the middle of a very delicate part of the deconstruction when a beeping caught his attention and almost causing him to drop the part he was gripping and nearly blowing him up, growling he checked the message he received from Dr, Klein about how he wanted to go and search a building the had recently been unearthed due to the clean up operation. Knowing the brain bots this would be some 'important price of tech that was nowhere near working' simply because all the tech he has studied barely had any practicality simply due to most of the world even before the war not access to this technology, he had even studied almost all he could from the holograms to robots and various genetics. Turning from his work he went straight to his power armour not wanting to takes any chances when it came to new facilities where you could walk in a building and somehow end up with a brain taken out somehow, speaking of brain he had to take it out soon and see how it was coping. Walking to the room next door saying high to the jukebox and into the 'store room' which currently stored armour and weapons, even his spine which was floating in some green liquid, walking to the 2nd of the room he donned his T-60 power armour with it encasing him in a full metal cocoon which would take a deathclaw to pry it open or a mini nuke to kill the wearer.

Once fully powered up and he tested the joints with slow movements then gradually going to walk out of the room, he said goodbye to all of the various sink personalities that he had come to see as some, weird, dysfunctional, family that always had something to say when he walked past whether it be a homicidal toaster or a sexual planting station which often send a chill down his spine when it talked, machines should not talk like that. As he was finishing gathering up his items he decided to take his first and most trusted companion with him since he had been with him thick and thin ED-E a floating eye bit which had a personality of its own often or now insulting people even though they didn't even know yet somehow, he knew exactly what was being said. ED-E had been personally upgraded with saturnite armour just like his pip-boy simply because it was only of the strongest metals that existed. makes beeping sound "yea, yea ED-E I know the brains are sometimes useless, how do you lose a building?" makes beeping sound "humph you can't just kill them" he finished the talk as ED-E floated away. Sighing he just decided to follow his map marker until he was there.

It was a quiet walk there apart from the random lobotomite which no matter how many he killed they just appeared to keep coming and he had no idea where all their numbers came from but apart from the walk over had been straight forward, he passed the botanical gardens which thankfully did not have enough man-eating plants left from when he had killed them with flames with a few Mr, Hany's flame throwers. It was then noticed the freshly dug tunnel which must have been buried when the mountain blew up and was covered all this time, as he walked up he noticed how dark it was _guess robots don't need lights_ he thought as he switched in his helmets lamp, makes beeping sound he ignored that jab about being inferior to his robot companion. And this is what had drawn the courier and his eyebot to this buried building scavenge any possible tools and blueprints that might be useful.

As he finished getting off of the staircase for the final floor where he was sure there would be good loot on this floor since there usually was all the good stuff at the end for all the reason. The building itself had an unusual amount of security that was still running from the basic laser turret all the way up to Mr. Gutsy model robots that seemed to be endless not to mention a protection every now and then, what ever this place was must have been extremely worth it for all of this security to be here and with the facility in big mountain that usually meant that it was bad, very bad news if not properly contained. As he finished off the last of the robots he came to a big metal door which required a key card and a 4 digit code to enter which he managed to acquired from a office a couple of floors above and if he managed it get in maybe this was all worth it just as he finished inputting the code the automated locks disengaged and the door slowly creaked open, the only thing which he could see was a construct that had three towers surrounding a pad which had 2 poles on in which you could grip. **(think of a more refined and polished institute tele-porter you build in fallout 4)** In all honesty he has never seen this tech before just the fought of new technology sent his mind into overdrive about what benefits he could gleam off this and would really benefit the human race.

He spent the next few hours going over all the information he could whether it be terminals or handbooks which he made sure to keep a copy of encase he needed them in and could not be bothered to look for them again, after all this time searching he had come up with the only logical conclusion his scientific mind could come up with it was a tele porter and if he could get it to work it would quite possibly save the human race, but the only problem is it was untested and the reason of that was they could never get enough power into the tele porter to get it to work and with his supplies he had now it was not going to be easy to try and get it reactivated but he was one thing which made him a unstoppable force and that was his determination, he could shake off bullets if it meant he could complete what he set out to do and which all that's happened to his body he was not surprised he had died yet through all the radiation, bullets and other various liquids and drugs. But he was determined to get this tele porter into working shape even if he had to kill himself for it, for this could save the his planet.


	2. Taking a Leap

Courier of the stars

 **A/N This chapter I will be going over what items the character will have like weapons and ammo, all these are generally what I will carry on my character in game simply because I love using them, the are also in my opinion some of the most powerful without being stupidly OP. One thing I decided to change is the stealth armour you find in hoover dam doesn't work but in this it acts just like the fallout 3 version except to balance it out you need to recharge it after you use it and the stealth only lasts for about 25 minutes since it would just be stupidly OP, and force users can easily see you.**

 **A/N Alright I wanted to thank you for telling me about the paragraphs in your review I didn't really think much of it before you pointed it out and I wanted to thank you for it, I've gone through both chapter tidying up and fixing spelling mistakes and hopefully I will have anew chapter soon but jobs get in the way a lot.**

He had spent about a week or so trying to get a power source fixed up to the tele porter for quite some time and the majority of that was just thinking of how he could generate enough power with the limited supplies that he had available to him at the moment, it was not easy to do in a wasteland where materials were already hard to come by as it was. He was just going to plug in a few fusion cores to power it up but he always came up short on the power requirements needed to jump start it, it would stay powered on for a time enough to get the results he would need to correct and flaws in the design. He was about to give up when ED-E came in to the room with an idea makes beeping noise of course why did he not think of using his Alien blaster power source for the amount he would need to make up for.

It was so simple yet genius yet he completely missed the fact he had it, well it didn't have much ammo and it could not be replaced like Microfusion and energy cells which were quite easy to acquire from vendors or scavenge. But an alien power cell was exactly what it was, alien with no way to replicate them. The only problem he would encounter is how many cells would it use and if he had enough to redo the experiment again if needed. Before he could do any of that he decided to run the numbers through the other scientists at big mountain that had recently moved there, since it was relatively safe now he decided to get scientists from around the wasteland to see if they could help boost and contribute to new and ground breaking projects that could help the wasteland such as genetics to help reduced the mutants like rad scorpions and geckos and plagued the wasteland. They had been astounded by the scientific equipment that was available to them and had made huge steps to fixing one problem at a time.

Once he got back to the think tank where he was immediately assaulted by Klein "LOBOTOMITE I HAVE A JOB WHICH REQUIRES YOUR DISGUSTING LIMBS! "he let out a long sigh because no matter how much time past and how much he asked he could still not get him to call him something other than lobotomite. "and what is this job that you require of me? "he asked dreading the answer, "I HAVE, who had been adjusting my volume knob?! Anyway, I need you to go to the x-13 research centre and get me a certain holodisk that might have some ground-breaking research... Or some pudding recipe WHO KNOWS! "

Wow he could not believe he has to waste his time with this stupid job that might just be a waste of time but he knew better than to argue with them so he just decided to complete the task and get paid for the mission, after making his way to the facility he decided to check on other facilities quickly before making his pay onwards towards x-13. It didn't take him long to find and return to the think tank, after all that useless work he went to talk to the other scientists he hired to check if they had come up with a solution. He was not disappointed when they all gave their views in the matter some of them doubtful and some hopeful when they gave them their results and that helped him immensely with figuring out the power requirement problems, with all that figured out he went about building the makeshift power station that would be cobbled together in order to get the right amount of power.

he had a hard time dragging the ruined reactor from the trashed x-48 robot scorpion that had been left in the waste fill site but after he got it there and fixed it up and with the help from other salvaged power sourced he finally have just the amount of power he would need to start if up, of course before he ran all the checks he would need to sort out his gear he would take. He was not going to a potentially dangerous place without making sure he was prepared so he quickly headed back to the sink to get ready

 **Gear list (All these I have on my real character when I play)**

 **Apparel**

 **Elite Riot Gear HELMET (lonesome Road DLC)**

 **Elite Riot Gear (lonesome Road DLC)**

 **Rebreather**

 **Tesla T-60 power armour (fallout 4 Automation)**

 **Army fatigues (for power armour**

 **Weapons**

 **Q-53 matter modulator**

 **Pulse gun**

 **MF Hyperbreeder Alpha (GRA Arsenal)**

 **Red-Glare**

 **Survivalist rifle**

 **Lightning shining darkness**

 **Elijah's Advanced LEAR**

 **Holorifle (Dead money)**

 **Gatling laser**

 **Tesla cannon (Fallout 3 design)**

 **Plasma Defender**

 **Medicine**

 **43 Stimpacks (average I carry)**

 **12 Med – X**

 **2 doctors bags**

 **3 jet**

 **15 Rad-away**

 **23 rad-x**

 **Miscellaneous**

 **12 Weapon repair kits**

 **4 stealth boys**

 **Ammo**

 **3 fusion cores**

 **500 x MF cells**

 **550 Energy cells**

 **500 21.7mm**

 **100 missiles (red glare)**

 **200 45. Auto**

 **1000 electron cells**

 **A/N I know its a lot of ammo but I want to make them last quite a while into the story.)**

Once he had everything he wanted and a few rations that would help sustain him to where ever they heel he would be sent until he could get up a camp and hunt the local wildlife or something. When he double checked everything, including his original body parts that he sometimes replaced such as his spine or heart. He set off at a leisurely pace to get everything situated at the tele porter so when he activated it he would have everything on hand for when he goes through, once everything was set up he went about fixing up all the reactors and power sources that he would be using for the tele porter to be activated.

 _4 weeks later_

He had done it... He finally finished setting up everything all that was needed was to plug in the last socket and he could power it up, after donning his power armour he finally set to plug up the last socket and set up ED-E to record

" _video log 34, I have finally set up all power generation and all that is left plug it in and activate it from the main terminal and if this works I will have been one of the only people I know of that had teleported from this place to a completely random place and hopefully not get stuck in a mountain or wall because that would be, hehe hehe hehe, problematic for sure to get stuck. And die a embassies death after all the fighting I've done to be killed be a wall... Anyway, back on topic I'm record this as my final video log if Enya thing goes wrong I've got all the data I need on the tele porter on my pip-boy and a extra on ED-E encase anything goes wrong and you can continue my work. makes beeping noise I know buddy but you can't come with me on this but I promise next time you can't come happy chirping sound anyway this is going to stay in when I plug it in. "_

He walked up to the terminal typing in a few commands and let the program run itself, walking over to the switch and plugging it in before pulling the level to send the power through from the generators into the portal. A flashing blue light appeared in the middle of the room and it was mesmerising to see, an actual fluctuating vortex that could be traversed and end up in anywhere, activating his transponder so big mountain could find him he stepped through the portal in his power amour and into the last hope for man kind, what ever was in the other side was the future of man kind, or something completely horrible

... It was a mixture of both.


End file.
